


Hours

by visionshadows



Series: The Life and Times of Duck McDonald [2]
Category: Wilby Wonderful (2004)
Genre: HIV/AIDS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows





	Hours

Adeline laughed happily and pushed the drawing pad towards Mick. She reached for her coffee with her other hand, a cigarette dangling from her fingers. Mick took the drawing pad and began to sketch quickly, leaning against Duck’s shoulder the whole time.

“No fucking peeking,” Mick said, elbowing him lightly. “You can’t look until it’s your turn.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Duck said, looking at Adeline instead. He drank his coffee, his eyes trailing over her smiling mouth, the dimple in her chin, the harsh line of her jaw. “Anyone want another coffee?”

“Please.” Adeline pushed her cup towards Duck. “Tell Betsy she’s got to start making it stronger or else we’re going to have to switch to espresso.”

“You can tell Betsy yourself,” Duck said as he got up, pressing a kiss to Mick’s curls. “You want one?”

Mick shook his head. “I’m wired enough already. Get me a glass of water though.”

Duck rolled his eyes, making small talk with Betsy as she refilled their coffees for free, handing them off along with Mick’s water. He looked at the clock behind the counter, the time weighing heavily on his mind. 

Adeline was snickering and swinging her legs, her pigtails only further adding to her childlike appearance. At 30 she looked the same as she did ten years earlier. Duck sat back down, handing off the fresh drinks. 

“Here,” Mick said, handing him the drawing pad. “Your turn to dazzle us with your brilliance.”

Duck reached into his bag, taking out a pill container. He looked at the drawing, trying to puzzle it out as he took out Mick’s pills. He handed them off to him, watching as Mick swallowed them down before he replaced the container in his bag. 

“Which one of you is dropping acid?” asked Duck, his voice warm as he picked up the pencil. “Because someone is really fucking bad at perspective.”

Adeline pointed at Mick immediately. “Hi. Take a look at the sculptor before you look at the painter.”

Duck eyed her over the pad, his gaze sliding over to rest on Mick. “I’m going to have to believe her there. I remember trying to teach you perspective back in Drawing 1.”

“What the fuck ever. Just do your part,” Mick said as he pushed away from the table. “Be right back.”

Duck watched him go, his fingers tight around the pencil. He heard the snap before he registered the pencil breaking. Adeline didn’t say anything, just handed him another pencil. 

“Better get rid of it before he gets back,” she said calmly. “He hates knowing you’re worrying about him.”

“Yeah,” Duck muttered. “God forbid we acknowledge that he’s fucking *dying*.”

“Once we acknowledge it, what hope does he have?” asked Adeline quietly. She lifted her cup of coffee. “I for one would rather pretend he has forever instead of counting the hours like you do.”

Duck stared at the drawing pad in front of him and the pieces of broken pencil. “Right. So what were you trying to draw anyway?”

Adeline shrugged delicately. “Nothing special. But I think Mick was trying to draw a dick.”

“Well,” Duck said with a tight smile as he picked up the new pencil. “I better draw some tits then.”


End file.
